Capsules containing beverage ingredients and designed for producing a beverage in a beverage preparation device by supplying liquid in the capsule and by extracting the beverage using the centrifugal forces are known.
The principle consists in preparing a beverage by forcing a liquid (usually water) through the beverage ingredients contained in the capsule using the centrifugal forces obtained when the capsule is rotated in the device at elevated speed. Usually liquid is supplied in the centre of the capsule. The rotation of the capsule in the device creates a centrifugal pressure gradient in the capsule that forces liquid through the ingredients. The beverage is expelled at the periphery of the capsule and usually collected by a collecting assembly of the device.
A capsule for preparing a beverage and a system using centrifugal forces is for example described in WO2008/148650. The single-use capsule comprises: an enclosure containing a predetermined amount of food substance, a plurality of outlet openings of the enclosure for enabling the food liquid to leave the enclosure under the centrifugal forces exerted in the capsule during centrifugation, said outlet openings being arranged at a peripheral portion of wall of the enclosure.
The capsule according to the prior art suffers the drawback that it requires a collecting assembly of the beverage preparation device to collect the centrifuged beverage and guide it properly to the recipient (e.g., cup or mug). Therefore, the beverage necessarily contacts the device which becomes contaminated by food contact. This requires the device to be frequently rinsed. Also, the taste of the beverage can be affected by effect of cross-contamination of a beverage dispensed before. Furthermore, the collecting assembly makes the device more cumbersome as it usually surrounds the capsule entirely.